When The Moon Turns Black
by Tennyo no Ai
Summary: There are 2 voices in Usagi's head! 1 voice is calling her to stay with her friends; the 2nd is bekoning her to the side of evil! Who will she choose? (Read it to find out!)
1. The Different Me

When the Moon Turns Black

Koneko-chan

This story is in "first person", and I'll let you figure out who's telling the story.Mamoru is somewhere... he'll be anywhere you want him to be, just not in Tokyo, or anywhere near the Senshi.(Now don't get me wrong, I _don't _hate Mamoru, but if he was in this fic, it would kinda ruin it… ^ ^; Sorry all you Mamoru-lovers!)Lastly, I don't know when this takes place, but it really doesn't matter!

DISCLAIMER:Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshi and all Senshi-related terms, names, etc. are associated with the series, and are copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha.

Okay... here's a little something to get you on the run...

_When the moon turns black, it's time to run in fear._

_Hide if you can, hide if you must._

_But she will see you._

_Mistress Moon will see you._

(I know, I know... really corny.)

__

**The DifferentMe**

Chapter 1

I held my head as I silently shrieked in pain.I laid on my bed, waiting for my headache to go away.This was the fifth time that week._Why are these headaches coming?_I figured out it was probably from all the stress that lay on my shoulders.If not, I was going insane.That was the next best reason.

My headaches continued on for two weeks.By now, I noticed my moods had changed.I was not the "cheerful" person I had used to be.I was not the person who would snap at their friends or just innocent by-standers, but there I was, pushing people around.People who were totally innocent.I'm sure Rei-chan, and Ami-chan had noticed.That day, the gang and I went to the ice cream parlor.Minako-chan ordered a chocolate ice cream, Rei and Mako-chan ordered mint chip, and Michiru, Haruka, and Ami ordered a yogurt.You would expect _me_ to be waiting anxiously for my turn, but instead, I was sitting at a table.

"Usagi-chan?Aren't you going to buy an ice cream, too?"Minako-chan asked me.

"Nah.I don't feel like one today."Michiru-sanand Ami-chan quickly aimed a hand for my forehead, as I looked at them curiously.

"Hmmmm.She doesn't seem to have a fever."Ami-chan concluded.

"Maybe, Usagi-chan's suffering from a mental breakdown!"Haruka teased.But, everyone could see she was clearly worried.

So, the "fun" day at the ice cream parlor turned into a mob of "wannabe" doctors.I was practically buried alive with questions like: "do you feel okay?" and "do you want to go to the hospital?"What was the big deal?So I didn't want an ice cream!Was it was such a big crime to not want ice cream?

I tied to sneak out of the parlor, but a Haruka's strong grip held me in place.I turned around, showing no fear.

"Let me go."I said, in a tone that _I_ didn't even recognize."I said, _let me go._"When that didn't work, I thought a piece of mind would make them understand."Look, I have a lot of living to do, and I don't have time to be bothered with _ANY_ of _you_."With that, I gave my arm a good tug, and marched out the door.

I could hear them as I silently walked out on the sidewalk.I could only make out one sentence: "What was _that_ all about?"But I didn't care.None of _them_ mattered.In fact, _nothing _mattered.

------- o O o -------

This story is turning out a little bit more strangely than I thought… ^ ^; but oh well.It happens, right?(hehe)Well, please review. And if you hate it, please say it tactfully.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

Chapter 2

I marched all the way home.I stood strong, and proud.I had stood up to Haruka.Wait, what did I say?I had stood up to Haruka!?!_Oh my god!Why on earth did I do that!What was wrong with me?!That was when I knew I needed to consult a mental doctor.I raced down the flight of stairs.Now, it was only a race of time- before __they got there.Too late.I was too late.I burst out of the door and straight into an angered Haruka._

"Hi?"I blurted out in a desperate plead.

"No, 'hi'."Haruka said coldly.

"Yeah!What was that all about?!" cried Rei.I could tell she was _only getting started._

"Listen," I started.But what was I going to tell them, when I didn't know myself what the explanation was!"I, I," but, I couldn't finish."I gotta go.Bye!"I somehow got free, and ran faster than when I'm late for school.I looked behind me, and saw _everyone racing after me._

By then, I had tears racing down my face.Tears filled with confusion, and anger.I didn't know where I was going, but at that moment, I really didn't care.I came up with a plan.It wasn't a _good plan, but at least it __was a plan: I would run until I lost 'em, then jump off a cliff.And if I survived, I would hide, until I knew they are long gone.Okay, maybe I could loose the "jumping off a cliff" part, but hey, it was a plan, and it should work..._

I guess my mind wasn't use to working so hard, because I started to slow down.I guess everyone saw their big opportunity, and ran faster than the wind!My legs started to tire, so I just decided it wasn't worth it.So, I stopped.And strangely, when I stopped, the tears stopped.

The next thing that I knew, Mako-chan grabbed my waist, while Haruka-san gripped my arms and blocked the front of me.Soon, everyone surrounded me, leaving no chance to escape.No one said a word and the silence seemed to last a lifetime.No one knew what to say.But I did.I knew what I _wanted to say; I knew what I wanted to do.I wanted to run away._

I broke down crying again.But this time, the tears were of emptiness and loneliness.It was like these tears were washing away any good memories of my friends and myself.And they didn't stop until all I felt loneliness.For what seemed to be a thousand years, I heard nothing but the sound of silence.I didn't even hear my own sobbing.I was too mesmerized by the sound of the silence to hear anything.And oddly enough, I liked it.I was beginning to feel "normal" again; it was like the silence was "healing" me from the evil nothings inside my head.But, the healing stopped when Rei broke the silence.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, ONDAGO ATAMA?!?"_ screamed Rei.I snapped out of my trance at this moment, but I continued to shut my eyes.And even though my eyes were squeezed shut, I could see Rei with steam shooting out of her ears that were attached to her fiery face.I scrunched down on the ground, waiting for everyone else to join in, but the attack never came.At least, I don't think it did.As soon as I reached the floor, my hands immediately shot up to cover my ears and my eyes opened to see who would start it first, but as soon as I opened them, the world went black._

(AN:You know, I _could just leave you hanging here, not knowing what happens next, but I'm not __that cruel.*evil grin*Well, keep reading since I was nice enough to include the rest of the chapter for you to finish!)_

"Usagi!Usagi-chan!" Ami's voice echoed inside my throbbing head._Great.My headache has returned.Even though I was really annoyed with it, I welcomed it with open arms, I mean... after all!It __did save me from everyone's vocal attacks.I knew everyone was sitting around me, wherever I was, all eyes affixed to me.I also knew that they had worried expressions on their faces and the anger had almost left their minds.I was just about to open my eyes to let them know I was okay, when I heard an eerie voice that sounded sort of like my own."It's almost time to wake up as you __true self."And then, the headache intensified so much that all I remember is rolling up into a ball, and tossing and turning on the bed that I was on.What seemed like an eternity, which was probably 10 seconds, the pain bounced everywhere in my body.And then... it stopped. _

---- o O o ----

First of all, I hope you are all enjoying this story!It's definitely fun taking time off of doing my schoolwork to write it!(hehe)

Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to leave me comments on this story (and for the other 2 fics that I have put up for that matter.)It is very enlightening for me to know that people actually like what I write!^ _ ^ Well, I would _like to get more comments, so I'll make a deal with you.I will put up the next chapter AFTER I get **10 more reviews.*evil laugh*Okay?No bluffing here!I'm serious!So, get reviewing!^ _ ~**_


	3. Better Than Ever - The *New* Usagi

Better Than Ever - The *New* Usagi

**Better Than Ever - The *New* Usagi**

Chapter 3

After the pain stopped, I felt different. I don't know _how_ I felt "different," but I knew I wasn't myself anymore. I laid there on the bed with my eyes shut; I was too afraid to open them. I didn't know how everyone would react to my outburst. _I don't hear anything... maybe they decided they hated me so much that they left. Or maybe they're just speechless because their "dear Usagi" is acting so odd._ _Wait, was this just a dream? I've never acted in that manner before, so why couldn't this be a dream?_ I concluded I would be brave and open up my eyes. I braced myself for the frowns and the screaming. I slowly inched them open, only to find no one there. I was in my bed, in my house. _Where are the others?_ I got up and opened my door a little. I heard people, the senshi, talking in my kitchen. I shut the door. I went to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was in their usual ondago's. _Yuck. I look so awful! _I took down my hair, and grinned with satisfaction. _There! No one can ever call me "Ondago Atama" again. _I looked down at my outfit. _Pink. Pink shirt, white pants. How could I wear such *evil* colors?! _I went rummaging in my closet to find something decent to wear. I pulled out a black shirt and found a black miniskirt. Then I slipped on a pair of knee-high boots with 3 inch heals to complete the look. After I finished putting on my new look, I admired myself in my mirror. "Much better!" I said quietly. I smiled and walked downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen, everyone stared at me. Rei-chan, Setsuna-san, Ami-chan and Haruka-san stood there with their mouths practically touching the floor. I could help myself but to smile inside my head.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked bluntly. For about two minutes, no one answered. Finally, Michiru-san stuttered out a response.

"Y... y... your outfit, Usagi-chan. It's so...." she started.

"Dark!" Mako-chan finished. I smiled evilly. 

"Tell me something I _don't _know." With that, I flipped my hair behind me and walked out. I started to make my way to the door when I heard my name called. I turned around and found Ami standing right behind me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Ummm... are you okay?"

"Better than ever. N_ow_ that is." With that, I walked out and shut the door behind me.

------------

Hehe! I feel soooo EVIL!!! It's another cliffhanger! Ha! Ha! Ha! Well, keep those reviews coming!****They inspire me to write, you know!


	4. Thoughts From the Tears

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshi and all Senshi-related terms, names, etc

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshi and all Senshi-related terms, names, etc. are associated with the series, and are copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Yadda, yadda, yadda… 

** **

**Thoughts from the Tears**

Chapter 4

I walked to park. Why? I don't know. I mean, I could have chosen the zoo or someplace that would have cheered me up, but I went to the lonely 'ol park. I guess that shows how stupid I really am. I sat down on a bench and stared into the sparkling pond. _It's so beautiful. Why couldn't my life be this pretty and peaceful?_ Tears started flooding my eyes and started racing down my face like a waterfall, and yet, I seemed to have no control over them. It was strange, call me crazy if you'd like, but the tears seemed to say something to me! The teller of the message was that ghostly voice again. It spoke with anger and frustration.

_Why do you even care?!? You don't *need***** a "pretty and peaceful" world. This peacefulness is deceiving you! It wants you to *think* that it is beautiful, but it's not. It's ugly and evil. _[AN: ironic how an evil voice is saying how the _beauty_ is ugly and evil, isn't it?!] _The bight colors, the pastel colors are *****all*** **evil. And so are all your "friends," as you call them. You don't need them! They don't care about you at all!_

My own voice interrupted, _Yes, I *do* need them! They *do* care for me, as I do them! As t_he battle between the voices in my head, I continued to cry. _They've got you brainwashed, don't you see that?! Wouldn't they have come to see if you were all right if they were your "friends?"_

I finally understood what she was saying. It was almost like seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. [AN: So, cliché, isn't it though?] I spoke softly to myself. _Maybe she's right. Maybe they really don't care about me_. The voice spoke again_. That's right. You don't need them. All you need is me_. "No," I stated contradicted out loud and bluntly, "all _I_ need is _ME._"

_You're right. But, with my help, you can give your "friends" the payback that they deserve! Are you willing to accept my generous offer?_ I smile viciously and wiped the remaining tears away from my face like unwanted trash. "Yes," I hissed. With that, I closed my eyes thinking of only evil thoughts. As a black cloud surrounded me, it covered up any purity that was left inside me.

------------

He he he! Yet another cliffhanger!!! I'm sorry! But I just can't seem to help it! ^ ^; Sorry if the convos inside Usagi's head got you confused… I hope it didn't though… **Just 5 more and I'll post the next chapter!!!**


End file.
